staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Maja 2012
100px 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Piaty stadion: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:04 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Zabawa w pustynię; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 16; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tata Lew - Słońce, Księżyc i Gwiazdy, odc. 6 (Sonne, Mond und Sterne); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pinky i Perky - Porchetta, odc. 10 (Porchetta); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Galeria - odc. 76; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Klan - odc. 2295 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5651 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5651); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Królowa Lampartów (Leopard Queen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15 - Typowa logika damsko - męska - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2434; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Terra Nova - odc. 13/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 77; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2296 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2435; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Czarodziejska Czapka, odc 6 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A Gummi by any other name ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Stare wygi (Old Dogs) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Walt Becker; wyk.:John Travolta, Robin Williams, Kelly Preston, Matt Dillon, Seth Green; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wiesz co dobre - Kolor pieniędzy (Color of Money, the) - txt. str. 777 114'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Paul Newman, Tom Cruise, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - W imię zasad (For the Cause AKA Final Encounter) 94'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:David Douglas, Tim Douglas; wyk.:Dean Cain, Justin Whalin, Thomas Ian Griffith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Zatopieni (Submerged(Seagal)) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Anthony Hickox; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Christine Adams, Nick Brimble; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Na dobre i na złe odc.429 - Bez powrotu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 127 Sprawa testamentu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/70; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 42 Karol Strasburger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 17; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 124 (349) Tajemnicza historia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 758 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Czy kochamy seriale? (55); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 1 - Wigilia; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 10; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:25 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Aida - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 486 - Dowód; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (87); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Extra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Alibi na piątek - Kickboxer 3: Sztuka walki (Kickboxer 3: The Art of War) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Rick King; wyk.:Sasha Mitchell, Dennis Chan, Richard Comar, Noah Verduzco; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Bitwa na głosy - after party - (11); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Van Veeteren - Karambol (Van Veeteren - Carambole); serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kickboxer 3: Sztuka walki (Kickboxer 3: The Art of War); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:53 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:07 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Kici, kici; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:49 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:05 Ona i on praca i dom; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:18 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 192; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:07 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:03 Piąty Stadion - odc. 31, Wieczór Poezji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Jak rozpocząć rewolucję (How To Start A Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Forum - wydanie 192; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 czołówka TVP INFO - czołówka Tajemnice EURO; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tajemnice Euro - Mistrzowie na Kaszubach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:42 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Jak rozpocząć rewolucję (How To Start A Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Telekurier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (47) - serial animowany 08.00 Scooby-Doo (11) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (17, 18) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (219) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy 2 (9) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (251) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (430) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (33) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (110) - talk-show 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 8 (226) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1512) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (180) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (431) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (301) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1513) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (347) - serial komediowy 20.10 Na fali - film animowany, USA 2007 21.55 Outlander - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 2008 00.30 K2 - dramat przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/Japonia/USA 1991 02.35 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 100px 05.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.25 Mango - telezakupy 07.30 Julia (98) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1610) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 Usta Usta (11) - serial komediowy 12.40 Ostry dyżur (88) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda (66) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (970) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (939) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Ukryta prawda (67) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Julia (99) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi (971) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Uprowadzona - film sensacyjny, Francja 2008 22.00 Infiltracja - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Hongkong 2006 01.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii (572) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 100px 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Warto kochać - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Montessori po chrześcijańsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 4 - Powrót; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Smaki polskie - Sandacz z grila; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 899; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 5; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pokazowe dzieci PRL - gdańskie pięcioraczki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Opole 2009 na bis /17/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 434* Porwana narzeczona; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Dzika Polska - Nasi bracia żurawie; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Nowoczesna onkologia - profilaktyka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 1 - Magiczny pędzel (The Magic Paintbrush); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 481 - Na krawędzi; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Wezwanie 71'; film TVP; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; wyk.:Andrzej Pieczyński, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Maciej Szary, Monika Świtaj, Piotr Gąsowski, Stanisław Brudny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Opole 2007 na bis - Lady Pank; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 4 - Powrót; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 1 - Magiczny pędzel (The Magic Paintbrush); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 481 - Na krawędzi; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Wezwanie 71'; film TVP; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; wyk.:Andrzej Pieczyński, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Maciej Szary, Monika Świtaj, Piotr Gąsowski, Stanisław Brudny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Ceremonia Otwarcia Akademickich Mistrzostw Świata w Programowaniu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Breakfast 09:15 Heir Hunters 10:00 Homes Under the Hammer 11:00 Robbed, Raided, Reunited 11:30 Cash in the Attic 12:15 Bargain Hunt 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 London News 13:45 Doctors 14:15 Escape to the Country 15:00 BBC News 15:05 Dick 'N' Dom Go Wild 15:35 Lockie Leonard 15:55 Deadly 60 Bites 16:00 Copycats 16:30 Blue Peter 17:00 Newsround 17:15 Pointless 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 London News 19:00 The One Show 19:57 BBC News and Regional News 20:00 EastEnders 20:30 Would I Lie to You? 21:00 Have I Got News for You 21:30 Not Going Out 22:00 BBC News at Ten 22:25 London News 22:32 BBC Weather 22:35 The Graham Norton Show 23:20 The National Lottery: Friday Night Draws 23:35 The Matt Lucas Awards 00:10 EastEnders Omnibus 02:05 Weatherview 02:10 Silk 03:10 Question Time 04:10 Joins BBC News 100px 06:00 Wibbly Pig 06:10 Charlie and Lola 06:20 Timmy Time 06:35 Chuggington 06:45 Dipdap 06:50 Pinky Dinky Doo 07:00 Roar 07:30 League of Super Evil 07:40 Leon 07:45 Frankenstein's Cat 07:55 Newsround 08:00 Ed and Oucho's Excellent Inventions 08:30 Nina and the Neurons 08:45 Big City Park 09:00 Tinga Tinga Tales 09:10 Little Charley Bear 09:25 Driver Dan's Story Trail 09:35 Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! 09:45 The Koala Brothers 09:55 Iconicles 10:20 Woolly and Tig 10:25 64 Zoo Lane 10:40 Waybuloo 11:00 In the Night Garden 11:30 BBC World News 12:00 Daily Politics 13:00 Hands on Nature 13:30 Instant Restaurant 14:15 Weakest Link 15:00 Wanted Down Under 15:45 Hairy Bikers' Best of British 16:30 Flog It! 17:15 Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is 18:00 Eggheads 18:30 Antiques Road Trip 19:30 Great British Menu 20:00 Coast 20:30 Gardeners' World 21:00 Maestro at the Opera 22:00 Episodes 22:30 Newsnight 23:00 The Review Show 23:50 Later... with Jools Holland 00:55 Taken 02:20 Joins BBC News 100px 19:00 Doctor Who 19:45 Doctor Who 20:30 Snog Marry Avoid? 21:00 Lip Service 22:00 EastEnders 22:30 Family Guy 22:55 Family Guy 23:20 Family Guy 23:45 Family Guy 00:30 Russell Howard's Good News Extra 01:15 Snog Marry Avoid? 01:45 Lee Nelson's Well Good Show 02:15 Angry Boys 02:45 Lip Service 03:45 Russell Howard's Good News Extra 04:30 Unzipped 100px 19:00 World News Today 19:30 Sacred Music: The Story of Allegri's Miserere 20:00 Kathleen Ferrier: An Ordinary Diva 21:00 Barry Manilow at the BBC 22:00 One Night with Barry Manilow 23:00 Neil Diamond: Solitary Man 00:00 Electric Proms 2010, Neil Diamond 01:05 Barry Manilow at the BBC 02:05 One Night with Barry Manilow 03:05 Kathleen Ferrier: An Ordinary Diva Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2012 roku